


Advice

by Katherine



Category: The Aristocats (1970), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Dreaming, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nala, pregnant, dreams of a white cat who has advice about children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Nala shifted herself on the familiar cave floor, wearily deciding that there was no position in which to sleep comfortably this far into pregnancy. She was strongly hoping to have only one cub (most strongly only one male as the prospect of brothers in Mufasa's line was chilling) but felt like she had a litter of six in there. Moreover, six unborn cubs who were already playing pouncing games.

She must have reached sleep nonetheless, because she was all at once surrounded by a blurred, unfamiliar place that was not the cave. Gazing at her was a much smaller feline, much like the wildcats she had met now and again, but instead of black and grey stripes this little cat was entirely white, and frankly fluffier.

With the swift knowledge of dreams Nala was aware that the white cat was a mother, and one with advice. "Children take a lot of looking after," the cat said solemnly. When the cat nodded, as if to emphasise her own words, Nala noticed a shining band around her neck, shining like sunlight on still water.

The cat continued, "They need to be raised to know what place they are to hold."

"Of course," Nala answered, "to know their kingdom."

"Or their mansion," the cat said with what Nala interpreted as a private smile. "Their place and their lessons. Art and music&emdash"

Nala's expression turned uneasy. Her children would be lion cubs, not baboons or birds. "History and language," she supplied instead.

"Those will do," the cat conceded. "But most of all, responsibility."

Nala nodded in agreement. Not so much that they wouldn't have fun, and their chance to romp. But the future princess or prince of the Pridelands would need responsibility made clear. Nala expected she would be teaching much of that, for all that Simba had stepped properly into his place as king.

"You will do fine with your children," the cat said, and reached with one white paw to touch Nala's cheek, gentle yet meaningful. Nala was reminded of a hunt-mistress' touch that marked a newly accepted lioness.

When she woke, she felt a more settled confidence. One or more cubs, princess or princes, her children would be well brought up. She would see to it.


End file.
